


Shut Up and Drive

by dracusfyre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, carjacking au, does this count as a meet cute?, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: For the prompt: "I stole ur car to outrun these assholes but we got t-boned and now both of us are staring down 7 gun barrels-–don’t worry babe ok I totally have this handled. AU Tony is not remotely reassured by Bucky and keeps on glaring at him and the goons. BAMF Bucky fails to protect them and Tony saves the day. Bucky is smitten and falls in love with Tony. Happy ending."11/25/17: updated, now with sexy times





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky walked as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself, risking a look over his shoulder to see his pursuit turn the corner onto the busy street at a sprint, running over a group of tourists that started yelling at them like a flock of angry geese.

“Shit,” Bucky said under his breath, looking for a store to duck into to try to shake these guys, or better yet, a getaway car.  He wished the hundreds of people lining the New York City sidewalks represented safety but to Hydra they were only potential hostages or acceptable collateral damage, so fighting was out of the question. That left fleeing, as much as it galled him to do it.

He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder again as put the line of cars parked along the street between himself and his pursuers.  As he tried the door handle of each parked car, he tossed his cell phone into the street in case Hydra was tracking it.  He forced himself to stay calm as door after door refused to yield; he was almost at the end of the street before one opened under his hand.

“Thank Christ,” he breathed, wasting no time sliding behind the wheel of a black Rolls Royce.  Not only unlocked but running, too.  He might actually make it out of this in one piece.

He earned himself an angry honk when he cut someone off as he pulled out in traffic but forced himself to ignore the urge to give the guy the finger. He adjusted the rearview mirror and saw his pursuit fanning out on the sidewalk, some of them talking into their cell phones while the others interrogated bystanders.

“Come on, come on, let’s go goddammit,” Bucky growled at traffic light, tapping his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel, the urge to gun it through the intersection conflicting with the knowledge that he had to play it safe to keep from drawing attention to himself. Finally the light turned green and Bucky hit the gas with a muttered “Thank God.”  The Rolls made a nice growling purr as it accelerated smoothly past the other vehicles and Bucky wove in and out of traffic until he could no longer see the black-clad men in the review mirror. “Yeah, and fuck you too, assholes,” he said bitterly.  Now he was going to have to start over somewhere new, _again_.

“You’re not happy,” a whiskey-rough voice from the back seat suddenly observed right in his ear.

It took every ounce of Bucky’s self-control, honed over decades, not to jump or jerk the wheel or hit the brakes.  He did, however, crush the steering wheel more than a little bit with his left hand and let out a very heartfelt “ _Jesus fucking Christ on the cross_ where in the HELL did you come from?! _”_

The man in the review mirror winced at the shouting.  He raised his sunglasses and suddenly Bucky was on the receiving end of a steely brown-eyed stare.  “Uh, this is my goddamn car. Where in the hell did _you_ come from?”

Bucky spared a glance from where he was speeding – or rather, trying to speed, goddamn city traffic – through the streets of New York to look at the man in the rear-view mirror.  Judging from the suit jacket balled up on the back seat and the man’s loosened tie, unbuttoned collar and rumpled dark hair, Bucky had woken him up from a nap.  “Shit.  Um, please, don't panic." Though he seemed pretty far from panicking, which was...good, that was good, Bucky told himself, turning his eyes back to the road.  "I’m sorry for the carjacking.  I don’t have time to let you out right now but I promise I’ll give your car back when it’s safe.”  They both swayed as Bucky took a curve just a little faster than was strictly comfortable.

“Safe?” The man said curiously as he searched through the pockets of his jacket.  When he pulled out a cell phone, Bucky resigned himself to having the police on his tail soon, too.  “What do you mean, safe? Is somebody after you?” He turned around to look out the back window.  “Why?”

“You know how some people just don’t like taking no for an answer?” The man raised an eyebrow as he nodded, rubbing a hand absently over the center of his chest. “They think I have something that belongs to them.”

“Yeah? What?” 

“Me,” Bucky muttered, cursing when he was blocked in by a truck backing into a garage. “But I think we’re good now, because they can’t possibly know I’m in your car.”  He threw the car into reverse and turned around to look out the rear window as he backed up, taking the opportunity to get a good look at his accidental hostage.  The man suppressed a yawn, scratching idly at the distinctive beard on his jaw as he scrolled through something on his phone.  Bucky’s eyes skimmed over surprisingly broad shoulders under a tailored white dress shirt, the sleeves of which had been rolled up to reveal the man’s lean, muscled forearms and narrow wrists. He noted that the man’s hands were entirely too scarred and calloused to be just another businessman and wondered just who in the hell this guy was.

The man looked up from his phone and caught Bucky staring.  Feeling his face get hot, Bucky quickly turned around to face front as he put the car back in drive, missing the man’s quirked lips and raised eyebrow.   “Oh, they know,” the man said slowly, almost apologetic. “According to my driver, he just spoke with some people that called you a dangerous, violent maniac but strangely, told him _not_ to call the police.” The man leaned forward in his seat and met Bucky’s eyes in the mirror. “ _Are_ you a dangerous, violent maniac?”

“Umm,” Bucky said eloquently, tearing his gaze away from the look of sharp consideration in the man’s eyes as he accelerated around a taxi to speed through a light just as it turned red. “I plead the Fifth.”

Unexpectedly, the man laughed at that, the sound warm and rich in Bucky's ear.  Something in his chest swooped at the dazzling smile on the man's face. “That’s not very encouraging,” the man said, voice still amused as he sat back in the seat.

“Well, I can be dangerous, and I can be violent.  But a maniac? No.”

Just then a bullet hit the back window with a sharp _crack_ , leaving a circular crater in the glass.  Bucky flinched at the impact, glancing back at his passenger and then relaxed as he realized that the car windows were made of bulletproof glass. The man  turned around to look through the back window at who was shooting at them, not even flinching when two more bullets impacted the glass.  “I think your buddies caught up to us,” he said unnecessarily, pointing out their pursuit.  “Black SUV.”

“Yeah, I see them.” Thankfully they were almost to a highway, so Bucky did more than a few illegal turns to the sound of blaring horns, trying to get their pursuers jammed up behind them.  He got to a straightaway and accelerated sharply.

As the other car receded into the background, the man turned back around to watch Bucky in the rearview mirror. “So what’s your name, handsome?” he asked as started digging for something in his briefcase.

 _Handsome?_ Bucky ran a hand over his hair self-consciously, currently pulled away from his face in a quick bun.  “I don’t think I should say,” Bucky said regretfully.

“Why not?” 

In the mirror Bucky could see that now the man was taking off his watch and replacing it with a thin metal cuff on each wrist, almost like a bracelet.  Then he traded in his sunglasses for what looked like an elaborate headset. What in the hell was he doing?  “Well, I did technically just carjack you,” he pointed out, looking away just in time to avoid rear ending someone.  He changed lanes sharply enough that the man in the back had to brace himself on the seat.

“True, but what’s a little felony between friends,” he said, with a wide grin as he sat back against the seat, agile fingers tapping a rhythm on his thigh.

Bucky snorted but felt an echoing grin tug at his lips.  “So we’re friends now?”

“Sure,” he said. “We’re spending long car rides together, deep in conversation. I’ve already learned a lot about you.  For example, handsome, I know that your name is James Buchanan Barnes and and I'm going to guess that you are currently being pursued by Hydra.”

Bucky felt the bottom of his stomach drop out and he had the sudden chilling thought that the car might have been a trap, that Hydra had herded him here on purpose. That the man’s flirting and strange nonchalance was all meant to keep Bucky at ease.  “How in the hell did you know that?” he said dangerously, pulling his pistol out with one hand and resting it on his lap.  

From the look in his too-sharp gaze, the man noticed his action but he didn’t move. “Buddy, there’s only one man on this planet that has a metal arm like that,” the man pointed out, gesturing to Bucky’s left arm with one hand. “The rest wasn’t hard to figure out.”

That didn’t make Bucky feel any better.  He narrowed his eyes and pulled the hammer back on his pistol. “Who are you?”

“You don’t know?” The surprise on his face looked genuine, for what that was worth. “Wow, you really are just a really polite and friendly criminal, aren’t you? I’m Tony Stark.” At Bucky’s blank look he frowned.  “Genius? Billionaire? Playboy? You might know me as-”

In his distraction, Bucky had eased off the gas and the black SUV from earlier caught up, slamming into the rear bumper of the Rolls.  The man fell off the seat, catching himself before he took a header through the windshield as Bucky cursed and dropped the pistol, tried to keep control of the car.  Another bump and the car started to swerve; Bucky tried to turn into the spin but the SUV was ready for that.  It slammed into the broadside of the Rolls, pushing them down the highway with a loud screech of metal and the smell of burning rubber.

“Stay down!” Bucky shouted, bracing himself as the SUV ran them right into the retaining wall of the highway, pinning them against the concrete. Hydra agents poured out of the vehicle. “They’re after me, not you!”

Tony said something but Bucky couldn’t hear him over the thunder of the guns as the agents opened fire. Bucky took a deep breath, steeling himself to kick out the window and face the intimidating rain of bullets just as the SUV exploded.  The Rolls rocked with the force of the blast but the glass held while the men that had been shooting at them were thrown to the asphalt.  Bucky stared, stunned, at the fire blazing merrily.  In the back of the car he heard the man cursing as he climbed out through the sunroof.

The sound shook Bucky out of his surprise. “What the hell was that?” Bucky yelled, climbing over the seat to get out through the sunroof as well.  One of the Hydra agents was starting to climb to his feet so Bucky kicked him in the head, still following the man.  From out of nowhere Iron Man landed on the pavement a few feet away; as the man approached him, the suit unfolded like metal origami to reveal that it was empty.  The man took off his headset and stepped inside.

“You’re Iron Man?” Bucky gaped. Of all the cars in New York, he’d carjacked _Iron Man?_

“I was about to tell you!” The man said, leaving the faceplate of the suit up.  “But, you know.” He gestured at the two wrecked cars. “Shit happened.”

“Next time _start_ with ‘I am Iron Man,’ not that genius billionaire playboy bullshit!” Bucky shouted, feeling slightly hysterical. In the distance, Bucky could hear sirens starting to approach. 

“In my defense, I kind of thought you were joking. I mean, who doesn’t know that Tony Stark is Iron Man? Have you been living in a cave?”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of a response to that so he just growled in frustration and poked Tony in the chest with his metal finger. “You-!” he fumed. “I can’t even. I gotta go.”

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll stay and deal with the cops.”  Behind Bucky a persistent Hydra agent staggered to his feet and aimed a gun at Bucky’s back. Tony blasted him with a repulsor, eyes traveling over Bucky's face like he was trying to memorize it. 

Bucky hesitated but eventually he nodded and vaulted over the concrete barrier by the side of the highway, heading away from the sound of sirens at an easy, ground-eating lope.

“What, I don't even get your phone number?" Tony shouted behind him. "Worst first date ever!”  

***

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” Bucky said in his darkest, most ominous voice when Tony stepped off the elevator. The lights came on, revealing Bucky dressed all in black and lounging on one of Tony’s couches.

“Oh, hey. It’s the mysterious stranger,” Tony said with a grin, heading to the bar.  “Want a drink?”

Bucky frowned. “Do you have a pathological lack of the fear instinct? Strange, ominous men show up in your living room and you just offer them a drink?”

“You’d be surprised how often it happens,” Tony said, waggling a bottle of whiskey in Bucky’s direction. Bucky nodded and stood to join Tony at the bar.

“How do you know I’m not here to kill you?”

“If the Winter Soldier wanted me dead, I’m sure I’d be dead already.” Tony slid a tumbler of whiskey across the bar to Bucky before taking a sip out of his glass and letting out a long sigh.  He shrugged off his suit jacket and started pulling off his tie as he came around the bar.  “Nobody is going to start shooting at us, are they? It’s been a long day and I’d like to relax.”

“Well the good news is that no, no one is going to start shooting at us.  The bad news is that I _am_ technically here to kill you.”

That made Tony stop in his tracks on the way to the couch.  He turned slowly and studied Bucky as he took another sip of his whiskey.  All trace of friendly warmth faded, and the cold, steady look on Tony’s face reminded Bucky that many people had learned the hard way that this was a man with whom you Do Not Fuck.  After a long silence, Tony finally said, “So you’re here for what, more money? Am I bidding on my life now?”

“What? No. I’m here to warn you. Someone out there is willing to pay 25 to 30 million dollars to kill you and they want it done in a week, no more than two.”

Tony studied Bucky for a little while longer, perhaps gauging his sincerity, and finally the ice left his eyes.  Bucky relaxed as Tony turned and continued to the couch, kicking off his shoes on the way.  “Well that kind of money does narrow it down some. Hey, JARVIS, how many people could afford to pay that much to have me killed who might actually want me dead?”

“Fourteen, sir,” a disembodied voice answered.

“Seriously?” Bucky said as he brought his own glass over to join Tony on the couch.  “Damn, Tony.”

Tony shrugged.  “And how many people who would want to kill Iron Man?”

There was a longer pause. “Forty-two, sir.”

“Jesus!”

“And what happens if we add in the possibility that Mr. Barnes’ client has no intention of actually paying?” Tony took another sip while his AI did the calculations.

“Thirty-seven to kill Tony Stark, 112 to kill Iron Man, sir.”

“Well.”  Bucky blinked. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.  Pepper keeps nagging me to get a bodyguard, but.” Tony shrugged again.   

“Well, you’ve got thousands of adoring fans on the internet.  You could have an army of bodyguards.”

A slow grin bloomed on Tony’s face and Bucky felt his face get hot.  “You’ve been googling me.”

“Professional research,” Bucky said, taking a sip of whiskey to try and regain his dignity.  “Looking for weaknesses and vulnerabilities.”

“Yeah, sure.  Did you watch the sex tape?”

“No.” Yes. God. Bucky had thought his brain was going to melt out of his ears. He hadn’t been able to keep from fantasizing about being the center of that intense focus and raw sensuality, so different from the hurried anonymous encounters he’d had when his right hand wasn’t enough.  He avoided Tony’s eyes and changed the topic.  “Hey, if you knew I was James Barnes, why did you ask what my name was? To see if I would lie?”

“Nah, I just wanted to know what you wanted me to shout in bed later,” Tony said with a grin, winking at Bucky.  He slouched down and put his feet on the coffee table, resting his head against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes with a sigh and cradled the tumbler of whiskey to his chest. “Also, you know, to make sure _you_ knew you were James Barnes.”

That’s fair, Bucky reflected.  He took another sip of the smoothest whiskey he’d ever tasted in is 90-odd years of existence and wished he could get drunk on it.  Then he wondered what it tasted like in Tony’s mouth and bit his lip against the temptation to lean over and find out.  Coming here had been a bad idea, he thought, taking a swallow of whiskey big enough to burn on the way down. 

Suddenly Bucky felt an elbow hit his side. “Hey,” Tony said in a voice that sounded like he’d been trying to get Bucky’s attention for a while.  “Ground control to Barnes. I said, thank you for the warning.  What’s your plan now?”

Yeah, he was still working on that part.  The mysterious client had already given him half of the money up front, so he could cut and run; having Hydra on his tail here in New York was a strong argument for leaving.  But the billionaire beside him was wiggling his toes in his socks like a little kid so Bucky found himself saying “I don’t know.”

“Because it occurs to me that you didn’t have to give me this message in person, showing up all dark and brooding and dangerously sexy.” Tony shifted so that he could face Bucky, eyebrow raised with a slight smile. He nudged Bucky with his foot.  “Not that I’m not glad to see you.”

Bucky smirked at the dangerously sexy part.  He would never admit on pain of death that he’d been trying to make a better impression this time.  Instead, he said, “Would you have taken the threat seriously if I’d sent an email?”

“If you’d signed it, ‘Sincerely, James Buchanan Barnes, Winter Soldier slash Assassin’ I would have.” Suddenly Tony sat up straight and the flirty look fell away.  “Look, I think you need some help if Hydra is on your tail and you’ve decided to give the finger to some mysterious, powerful stranger that wants me dead.  Is it…” Tony hesitated and chewed on his lip.  “If it’s Steve, I won’t tell-”

“No, that’s not the problem, Steve and I are cool.  These days we mostly communicate by internet memes and movie quotes.”

Tony stared.  “Internet memes and movie quotes,” he echoed.

“Yeah.  Kermit reaction gifs, those ‘one fear’ cartoons-”

“That two-faced, lying, son of a bitch,” Tony breathed, face awed.  “He asked me just yesterday how to get the ‘moving pictures’ on his laptop.”

Bucky tried to smother a smile. "Did he give you the 'gosh I'm just lucky' line during poker yet? Because you know he's got a photographic memory and cheats like a bastard."

"That son of a bitch," Tony repeated. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at Tony’s dawning realization of how thoroughly he’d been being trolled by Steve.  The awe was quickly replaced by a narrow-eyed look that promised retribution, and just like that Bucky realized he’d already made his decision. He'd made it before he ever broke into Stark Tower.

“I’ll stay,” he said, draining his glass and setting it down on the coffee table.  “And for the record, the name you’ll be shouting later is ‘Bucky.’”


	2. The Smuttening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on reader requests and for the prompt "Imagine if Tony has never been rimmed until bucky came along, pure smut please."

“That was some fancy flying out there,” Bucky said as he dug his thumbs into the tight muscles along Tony’s spine, working out the inevitable knots he got after a long fight.  Tony’s resulting groan was muffled by the pillow, where he had collapsed face down after a long hot shower.  “I hardly got a chance to kill anyone.  It’s almost enough to make a guy feel unneeded.”

“Oh, come on sweetheart,” Tony said, turning his head so Bucky could hear him and see his smile. “You know I love that Force choke thing you do.”

“It’s not a Force choke if I use my actual hands, Tony.”

Tony waved a hand dismissively. “Still sexy though.” He let his hand drop to the bed as Bucky’s massage moved to his upper back, digging in to the muscles under his scapula that always held so much tension. Under his hands Bucky felt Tony slowly relax, the leftover energy and adrenaline from the fight finally bleeding away to leave him limp and pliant on the bed, sighing contentedly.

Bucky dropped a kiss on the back of his neck then bit it lightly, nose brushing Tony’s still damp hair. “So are you ready for sleep,” Bucky asked as he threw a leg over Tony’s hips, rubbing his hardening cock between the cheeks of Tony’s ass, “or do you want a happy ending?”

Tony made a deep-throated hmmm and squirmed under Bucky.  “A happy ending, eh?  Don’t they cost extra?”

Bucky smiled and raked fingers through Tony’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly as he kept rocking his hips against Tony’s ass. “For you, it’s on the house.”

“As long as you’re doing all the work.” But even as he said that he lifted his hips, making Bucky’s cock glide lower and catch teasingly on Tony’s hole, drawing a noise out of both of them.

“Oh, my pleasure,” Bucky said, filling his palms with Tony’s ridiculously cute bubble butt and getting an idea.  “You just relax and let me make you feel good.” He leaned over and grabbed a bunch of pillows to lift Tony’s hips into position.

 “What are you- _oh God,_ ” Tony said with an undignified strangled noise as Bucky licked a long, hot stripe from behind his balls to his tailbone.

“Is this ok?” Bucky asked, concerned at the way Tony suddenly got tense under his hands. “I’ve been wanting to try-”

 “No, no, it’s good,” Tony said breathlessly, spreading his knees a little wider.  He cleared his throat.  “I’ve just never…”

“Oh yeah?” Though Tony couldn’t see it, Bucky’s smile at that was downright predatory.  He bit the curve of Tony’s ass, leaving a pink mark on his pale skin and drawing another noise out of him. “Let’s pop these cherries together then.”  He was going to drive Tony out of his goddamn genius billionaire playboy mind.

 He licked over his hole again, keeping his movements slow and steady until the tension drained out of Tony’s body with a long groan and a slurred “ _fuck_ , that’s good.”  Bucky hummed and squeezed Tony’s ass cheek before smacking it lightly right as he thrust the tip of his tongue inside. Tony moaned and pressed back against Bucky, offering himself up so sweetly to Bucky’s mouth.  Bucky shivered at the sounds that were coming out of him, the breathy grunts and bitten off groans, and reached a hand down to squeeze himself while he licked as deep inside Tony as he could get.  Tony whimpered and shuddered as Bucky curled his tongue against his rim, sucking lightly against the sensitive skin.

Bucky bit gently at the crease of Tony’s thigh before he pulled back to look at his handiwork, Tony’s rosy hole loose and shiny with spit.  He rubbed his thumb over it, the contrast of the cool, hard metal after the hot wetness of his mouth making Tony jerk with a muttered curse.  His hands were fisting in the sheets and the skin of his back was flushed red as Bucky pressed his thumb inside, admiring the easy give of the rim.  With a hand on Tony’s hip Bucky stilled his restless movements as he teased him with his thumb, dipping it in and out before using it to open Tony up more for his tongue.

“ _Christ,_ ” Tony panted, sounding wrecked, breathing fast and unsteady.  Bucky groaned at the sound and couldn’t keep himself from rubbing against the sheets, knowing that he was leaking profusely. Bucky replaced his thumb with a finger and slid it deep alongside his tongue while Tony thrust his hips backwards, silently begging for more. After a few minutes he pressed another finger in with the first while he licked around his stretched rim. “Buck- _Bucky,_ ” Tony shouted and and just like that he was making a shocked, almost wounded noise and clenching around the fingers inside him.

“Holy fuck, Tony,” Bucky muttered and he couldn’t wait anymore.  He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of as he sat up on his heels and crawled closer, stroking himself roughly while Tony shuddered through his orgasm.  The sight of Tony coming on his metal fingers was just - _fuck_. “Can I-”

“God yes, whatever you want,” Tony gasped, and then he was clawing at the sheets as Bucky took out his fingers and slid the tip of his cock against Tony’s loose wet hole, pressing just a little bit inside.  The tease of Tony’s tight wet heat was enough to tip Bucky over the edge, his orgasm knocking the air out of his lungs with a grunt as he came against Tony’s hole, painting his ass and the back of his thighs in white stripes.

He rested his head against Tony’s back as they both caught their breath, until he was able to reach down and grab Tony’s still damp towel from the floor to clean him off.  After a moment Tony rolled over and fumbled for it to clean off his front where he had collapsed into his own wet spot.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed, sprawling bonelessly against Bucky. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed with a sigh, stretching before rolling onto his side to pull Tony close.

“That would make a hell of a sex tape,” Tony mused as he tucked his face against Bucky's neck and let himself be cuddled.

“Don’t even fucking think about it.”


End file.
